helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ?
|type = Single |album = First Squeeze! |artist = Juice=Juice |released = April 8, 2015 May 5, 2015 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |length = 16:12 |label = |producer = |Last = Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa 5th Single (2014) |Next = Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai NEXT YOU Single (2016)}} (Wonderful World / How are you? How are you?) is Juice=Juice's 6th major single. It was released on April 8, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (12 in total). It became the group's first single to reach #1 on the Oricon charts, selling 34,127 copies in its first week. Tracklist CD Tracklists ;Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C #Wonderful World #Ça va ? Ça va ? #Wonderful World (Instrumental) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D #Ça va ? Ça va ? #Wonderful World #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Instrumental) #Wonderful World (Instrumental) DVD Tracklists ;Limited Edition A #Wonderful World (Music Video) ;Limited Edition B #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Music Video) ;Limited Edition C #Wonderful World (Dance Shot ver.) #Wonderful World (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) ;Limited Edition D #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Dance Shot ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Event V "Wonderful World" #Wonderful World (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Ça va ? Ça va ?" #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information ;Wonderful World *Lyrics, Composition: Iijima Ken *Arrangement: gaokalab *Programming, Guitar, Chorus: Takahashi Yuichi *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Ça va ? Ça va ? *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi *Arrangement: CMJK *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji Concert Performances ;Wonderful World *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ (opening act) *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Hello! Project *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Hello! Project *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Hello! Project *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Matsubara Yulia, Onoda Karin, Hiromoto Ruri, Nishizaki Miku, Hirayama Yuki, Kitahara Momo, Yofuu Runo, Hashimoto Ririka *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] ;Ça va ? Ça va ? *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |April |16 |39,086 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-04/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 40,117* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |42 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |76 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | - |- | Tower Records | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://i.imgur.com/XemK7O4.jpg |- | CDTV | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://i.imgur.com/ZDXuieE.jpg |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Wonderful World' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |66 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/586044490332282880 |} Trivia *This was their first single to not be produced by Tsunku. *This was their first single to reach number 1 on the Oricon Daily Chart and Weekly Chart. *An English version of "Wonderful World" is included as a B-side in their first digital single "Fiesta! Fiesta!" released in 2017. **An updated recording of English version was included the 2018 album Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!-. Additional Videos Juice=Juice - Wonderful World (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Juice=Juice - Ça va ? Ça va ? (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon Listings:Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: Wonderful World, Ça va ? Ça va ? Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:French Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2015 Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2015 Event Vs cs:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? da:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? de:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? es:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? fr:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? it:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? ja:Wonderful World/Ça va ? Ça va ?